


Sudden Change

by WolfaMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Frankenwolf, Hurt Victor, Hurt Victor/Dr. Whale, Hurt/Comfort, Red Whale, Sex, Werewolf Mates, Whale Poaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had needed him like a pen. To be used for his job then to sit and be ignored till then. Dr. Frankenstein really doesn’t have much of a reality here. Luckily a lady in Red is there to notice. Frankenwolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Change

**Author's Note:**

> (Before s2e19 ‘Lacey’ Alternate Canon.)

Sudden Change  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: (Before s2e19 ‘Lacey’ Alternate Canon.) They had needed him like a pen. To be used for his job then to sit and be ignored till then. Dr. Frankenstein really doesn’t have much of a reality here. Luckily a lady in Red is there to notice. Frankenwolf.

//Sudden Change//

“Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change.”  
Mary Shelly, Frankenstein

//Sudden Change//

Victor held the book in his hand. Deciding to take a personal day. The thing is no one really knew what to do any more. Most people needed a shrink to figure out who they really were. Yet when he looked down at the book it made him cringe.   
He had helped Belle back to her home. Beginning to leave her in the very capable hands of her once, still friend Red and Snow. He saw it then. Saw the book that was, is him. But it was not. Then he remembers all the late night movie representations of Frankenstein. Cringing at how they represented his creation, his brother. A mindless creature that only killed. His brother had protected him. He wanted the only person who cared for him back.   
A voice in his head scolded him for behaving like a child. To suck it up. To go out and get laid. Closing his eyes he cringes at the once mirror of himself. The man who was alone but found relations wherever he could. Played the field on both sides. A stuck up smart man in a one pony town. Some incident in a big city ridiculing him to this small town. Also to be hidden from his father scolding for failing him. Cutting his son off from all things family. But he had done him proud in becoming a real doctor. Not going into what he loved in the field of science. Yet one slip up and bam, back to reality of truly being alone. No family. Brother gone.  
Victor throws the book into the water.  
“You know you have to return that to the library.” Turning he looks up to see Red standing there. It had gotten dark as he sat and read.  
“I think she will give me liberties since it is supposedly my life and she won’t remember it to acknowledge it missing.”  
‘”How did you know I didn’t want to read it?”  
“It is all a lie. Besides if you wanted the story you could ask. And I die in the end. Well I tried to live up to it.”   
Red comes over to sit beside him. Looking at him she sees how sad and alone the man is. She had saved him in order to get him to help. Then left him to wallow in his pain. Sure she had made him smile. Talked monster to monster but then the Regina situation grew into something more dangerous.   
Sitting beside the fellow monster she looks at him. Sees the dark shadows under his eyes. The gauntness in his features.  
“Have you been eating?” Victor shrugs at this. He did his job but went home to an empty house. The rest of the town seemed to let the royals have their feud while each everyday person was left to discover what to do in this returned magic and memory realm. Having some people come in who cannot deal with it. Personal harm and depression had become a big thing in the ER. Some of it must have been rubbing off. But he already knew that he had some of that doubt in him. Growing like a fire. Consuming a little bit of his heart then spreading everywhere. “When was the last time you slept?”  
“Last night.”  
“For how long?” Victor had to look at the dark water. When he dreamed he remembered his days back home. Reawakening his brother after he died by his own faults. But instead of his brother killing his father he had killed him.   
“An hour or so.” He turns back to see the book floating somewhat. Sink already he mentally willed it.   
“Doctor you should know better.” Victor just shrugged. He had a moment to care. Had Red talk to him out of going in. Yet is seemed so long ago. He plastered on a smile for everyone at the hospital. Doing it for Belle cause she needed a nice person. She needed someone to be good, as she had forgotten who she was.   
Victor had met the brave, fun loving, happy going woman who had thawed the monsters heart. His own heart just as frozen. It had thawed a little with the burning of Red’s talk with him. But that quickly froze over again with no human contact. Feeling as alone as the confused cursed Belle. It made it easy for him to talk to her.   
Everyone else around her looked at her with pity. He looked at it as lucky. Having himself walked the line wondering if he should. Never having the courage to do it. For who would remember his brother. Did he really want to go back to being Dr. James Whale? James Whale that chased after anything that had long legs and a nice rack. Womanizer, stuck up, willing to do anything for the evil queen. A henchmen of hers not under his own will, the curse. So he never crossed.  
“Ok, no sleeping. You never answered me about eating.” Red looks at him. Had it been so long since she sat her on this pier beside him? Thinking back she realized most of it had been spent minding Henry while his mother and grandparents went up against Regina and Cora. “So?”  
“Ah,” he had to think. This worried Red as she watches him think. “A tuna fish sandwich and a pickle at Granny’s.”  
“Granny’s!” she exclaimed amazed. “Granny’s has been closed for 3 days ever since the giant kicked a car into the front.”  
“Huh,” the giant. That’s when the ER went crazy. Remembering moving from one patient to the next. Then some of the fairies coming in and helping with minor things since there magic was no near powerful enough as the evil in the town.   
“Come on,” Red stands up. Victor looks at her in confusion. “Come on doctor.”  
“Aren’t you worried about being seen with a monster and womanizer?”  
“As long as you’re not worried about being eaten by a wolf.”  
“I might welcome it,” he spoke under his breathe. She heard it but wondered if it was a line. Then she saw his face. His face telling her that if her wolf ever did get out he would be willing to be her snack. The thought sickened her for a moment.   
“Victor,” she speaks his name. He looks up. It has been so long since anyone spoke it. She holds out her hand. Reaching out his ungloved cold hand to take her Red gloved covered warm ones. She pulls him up. He smiles shyly at her.   
His head swims as the blood rushes to help him stand. Swaying he is steadied by the hand holding his and another on his shoulder. “You okay?”  
“Just blood rush, I’m fine.” He tries to take a step but sways more.  
“Victor?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Why don’t I believe you?”  
“No reason to believe me.” He looks at her. “Maybe I should just go home.” Knowing he needs to get away from this kindness. Knowing it was freely given and easily taken away. The away hurting more as it has to thaw back over the part that has become unfrozen.   
“No, NO.” she grabs him with more force. Wincing as her hand tightened hard on his arm. The hand crushing his. He wants to get away from the grip. The monster is getting him. His father is dragging him outside to get out forever.  
Ruby feels the struggle. Not strong but she feels it then she looks up. His eyes are closed tight. He is making small noises of pain. Realizing she is gripping him tight. “Oh gods, Victor.” She lets up. Her hands go to his face. He felt the movement and reacted.   
Flinching back and moving away. To try and yield off a hit. Red’s heart broke to see how broken this strong proud cursed man is. Moving quickly she wraps her arms around him. One to pull him away from the water. Second to secure the man to this reality. To the here and now and not to whatever hell he had been cursed with.  
“I have you Victor.” He crumbles into her. Feeling the wetness on her neck. He is crying. Then it stops. Gravity had stopped for him. Catching him as he crumbled. “I have you.”

//Sudden Change//

Red throws his arm over her shoulder. Dragging him back through town. Emma and David came out as she passed their place on the way to the diner.  
“What happened?” David asks coming to help her. Red takes a step back away from him.  
“I got him.” They both look from one another then to her. She had placed herself between them and Victor. “He hasn’t slept much and it finally caught up to him.” Emma put a hand on her father, as he was about to say something.  
“Take care of him.” Red smiles at Emma, thanking her. She really didn’t want the prince in on their personal affairs. Or to start prying into Victor's demons.

//Sudden Change//

Getting him to her house she was almost halted by her Granny. Granny just gave her one look before helping her get him to one of the guest room.   
Laying him down Granny laid a hand on his head.  
“Poor thing is burning up. I’ll get some cold water.” Granny leaves her girl to take care of the doctor. Red runs her hands over his head.  
“Oh Victor I am so sorry for not seeing you earlier.” Her hands travel down his face. The shirt clinging to a too thin frame. Curious by how much weight lose she begins to unbutton his shirt. Removing it slowly as not to wake him. Once the last one is popped she opens the shirt. There lay an undershirt. Great, she thinks. Looking around she grabs a pair a scissors. “I’ll buy you a new one.” Clipping it off she exposes his chest to the air. Then breath is taken from her. He had lost so much weight. The food issue going on longer than 3 days. A liquid diet didn’t count. But what also shocked her were the burned lines on his ribs. Her fingers run against the scarred skin. “Oh Victor who did this to you?” she leans over him. Moving up slowly she gives him a kiss.   
It doesn’t wake him like the sleeping curse does. For that is not the problem. He is exhausted, starving and hurt emotional and appears physically. Her hands move his blond hair from his face.  
“I’m here, Victor. Don’t leave me. We monsters have to stick together. I am so sorry I wasn’t there for you. I saw and I didn’t. Victor, please be alright.”

//Sudden Change//

Granny stood outside the door listening to her Red spill her heart out to the unconscious man. Crying herself that her girl found someone worthy of her heart. No wonder why the cloths had stopped being overly vampish. No more exposing her gams for all to see. Red had found a mate. Smiling sadly at how sick the mate is right now. Sucking it up she enters the room.   
Stopping again to see Red draped over his exposed chest. Her ear over his heart. Her hand intertwined with his. Looking at them you could swear they were lovers. Swear they had been together forever. Star crossed lovers from different realms.   
Yet to see the man so pale and sick. It hurt her at the contrast of tone between the two. They could fix this. They would mend the newest member of their pack. 

//Sudden Change//

Red stayed by him night and day. To bad this happened two day before moonrise. She didn’t want to leave him.  
“I can’t. I need to be here for him.”  
“Do you want the wolf to hurt him?” Granny reminded her  
“The wolf won’t hurt him. I know it.”  
“Are you wiling to take that chance.” Ruby shakes her head in denial. She is so unsure. She knows the wolf part of her would not hurt something she loved. Well it did once. Her first boyfriend. But this felt different. A different spark from then. Besides Frankenstein is a monster just like her. Peter was human. Victor is so much more.  
“I can’t leave him.”  
“Red, I know.”  
“No you don’t.” She turns back to Victor. “We are both monsters. We belong together.” The days she spent watching him her feelings came to the forefront. Everything she had missed. Taking in every detail. Smelling him and scenting him. The wolf was strong inside her as she did this. Making sure the beast knew that he is to be protected. She.. She loves him. And if wolves mate for life. Then the wolf would not hurt the man she deemed worthy to be there, forever.

//Sudden Change//

Granny could only watch as Red lavish over the unconscious man. Seeing more of the man then she ever thought she would. Dr. Whale was the town’s womanizer and player. His eyes always traveling over her Ruby. Ruby did tend to flaunt what god gave her. Yet when she saw his poor damaged chest. Betting he never took the undershirt off when he played the game.  
She rested a wet cloth again to his brow. The fever that stormed inside of him had gone down little. They had gotten some fluids in him. Sleeping still after so many nights of unrest.  
“My poor boy. No wonder my Red fell for you. You are two peas in a pod. You accept her when no one else will.” Looking down she lifts the quilt to save his modesty. Sure she had seen more of the man since his first night here. But that was with her Red around. Originally she scolded her Red. Yet knew Red was only in the focus of heal him.   
David and Emma had made some house calls inquiring about the doctor. Even the high blue fairy came over to ask upon him. It appeared that in the former they worked close in helping patients. The charitable side of Victor shining through the player of Whale. Or maybe it is a trait too strong to exclude by magic. A man of science and wanting to bring life.   
She had found a copy of the book. Her eyes gazed upon the man. To create a monster then to run from it. To wonder if he is the monster. Looking at him the answer is no. Discarding the book into the fire. The Inn needing all the warmth it can to cure him. No, just make him better enough for Red to change his mind about himself.  
The real surprise was when Snow came over. She had brought some flowers. Even with her big battle with Regina. She still took the time to pay him a visit. Which was weird but then Red told her that they had had a small fling while cursed.   
It seemed with the big confrontation that the smaller characters got pushed into different chapters. Look at what happened to him. Ready to rise against the queen. Brought her lover back. Wounded and left to the world. To bury his sorrow in a bottle. Yet only asked in to help heal an outsider. A man who could destroy them. They scolded him and he ran. Ran because this was not his realm. He was alone. Her Red saved him but then. He went back to routine but nothing. Red had been busy babysitting Henry and helping at the diner. Routine. Then the routine broke when Red found him again.   
To find this.

//Sudden Change//

Red stood outside her cage. The moon and animal calling inside of her. The diner empty. That was not the only thing. Her mind kept drifting back to the man she left in bed. A man who had found a place in her heart. Snarling her want. Her need. Closing her eyes she can feel the wolf. Can talk with the wolf.  
I want to go to Victor, she told the wolf. She had control once upon a time. Trying to get it back. But her Granny seeing her the way she is with Victor doubting there would be any control.   
Wolf, listen to me. Victor is my heart. If we are like the wolves of this realm. If we mate for life. Do not hurt him. We can go to him now. But you won’t…  
I understand, she heard in a growl. Smiling at the wolf.  
Thank you, she looks in the mirror behind Granny’s counter. Watching her canines descend. Removing her jacket she looks again to the mirror. She can do this. She can trust her. Then it happened.

//Sudden Change//

Granny startled when the bell rings above the inn’s door downstairs. Who was visiting now? Worried that the evil queen would come and finish the poor man. Rumplestiltskin to prove magic is greater than science. Then she heard the clicking of nails on wood. Did Archie come to visit? Checking on Victor she goes to the bedroom’s door. Opening it she held a scream in at what she saw.   
There on the veranda was the wolf. But not just any wolf, her Red. The wolf much larger than your normal wolf. The werewolf as tall as a horse. But her body as strong as a bear. Gulping she looks into the wolf’s eyes.   
Those dark mooneyes stare at her. Approaching slowly toward her and the room. Granny stood in the doorway.  
“Red?” the wolf looks at her but tries to look behind her. Stepping forward. “Red are you in there?” Granny didn’t want to have to hurt her girl. With the wolf taking another step she watched. The head was bowed. “Red.” She acknowledges.   
Moving back she lets the wolf enter the room. Granny still on guard about the wolf. Yet the wolf walks right over to the man. The nose of the wolf sniffing at the covers. Moving to the head ruffling the hair with it’s smelling. The snout moved down moving the quilt off of him. The wolf gave a snarl at what she saw. The wounds that scared his beautiful marbled chest. The wolf reaching out to lick the chest. Victor grumbled. Wolf liking that this was getting a response. She licked him again. 

//Sudden Change//

Victors mind is a world of nightmares from childhood. The world that Regina had taken him from. To how he had failed in this cursed life. How he had thought he had found someone who could thaw his heart. Snow dreams. They began to melt around him. Then he felt something so inhuman, but caring. It happened again and again.  
The world is coming back to him.   
Another swipe of rough warm runs along his scared ribs. Unsure if to welcome or run from it. It continues. It begins to go down lower and lower. Then something wet touches a particular sensitive place on his body. This gets his mind to work.  
Eyes open he is surprised to what fills his vision. There is the wall of fur beside him. His eyes look down to see the head of the creature down there. Startled and a bit scared he begins to move. Kicking his legs out he moves away as much as he can. His eyes try to take in what is going on. The bed is not his so he did not know when he hit the edge. Falling off the edge he gives a small noise of alarm. Groaning when he sits up. But then looking up to see that the creature had jumped up on the bed. Frightened by the monster before him he moves to a corner of the room. Throwing his hands over his head. Trying to get some protection from the creature. A creature he had never seen before because in his realm there was nothing as close to this one.   
A whimper caught his attention when he realized it was not attacking. Lowering his arm he is shocked to see that the creature had gotten off the bed to stand before him. But instead of standing and looking domineering. It had gone flat so it’s whole body rested on the ground. Then is whimpered. Victor lowers his arms all the way to look at the creature. His mind trying to figure out what it going on. The last person he talked too.  
Red/Ruby.  
A fellow monster.  
“Ruby?” The wolf shuffles closer. Sitting with his back to the wall he turned to take her in. Her monster is beautiful. “You are a very beautiful wolf.” His voice a little horse from unuse. The wolf moves in so she can rest her head in his lap. Shocked a little at the now rather large head in his lap he rest his hand down on the fur. Fur that is softer than anything he has ever felt.  
“You ok?” Granny asks. Victor looks up shocked a the old woman. Looking quickly around for something to cover himself up with. He had realized he was naked but thought he only had an audience of one. “Don’t worry I saw all of it already. We took care of you while you were sick.” Victor nodded.  
“For that I am grateful, madam.”  
“Madam? Where did this come from?”  
“It is in… in my nature to show a matriarch respect. Especially since I have your granddaughter’s head resting in my um, unclothed lap.” The wolf huffed. Granny smiles at them. “Um, well, when did I get here?”  
“Two days ago. Red brought you here after you passed out. Then we learn that you have not been taking very good care of yourself.” He nods silently. His hands going into the wolfs fur. The wolf leaning more into him. “May I ask what happened to your chest?" She watches as the many mask cross his face. His breath becoming heavy. The wolf scooted closer to him. “Victor,” she speaks. Bringing him back. Startled by the voice of his name he looks to her and laughs. “Something funny.”  
“You’re the third person to call me Victor in this,” hellhole. Running his hands through the fur again. Noticing the worrying gesture. The wolf shuffling closer. “Red you are heavy.” It was then Granny’s turn to be surprised. The wolf actually looked at him. At him who called her Red. Then turned to her Granny and growled.  
“What did I do?”  
“I’m naked.” Nodding her head she left the room. The wolf huff from her crotched pose to stand more regal before him. Her head still down low as to show, won’t harm. “I see you have no problem with me naked.” The wolf moved forward and licked him before giving him some room.   
Smiling he tries to get up to only slide.  
“Damn it.” The wolf comes over to offer her service. “So you are my savior again.” Holding on to her to help him get to his feet. Grabbing on to her tightly to keep him steady. “Thank you.” Making their way to his bed. Sitting down he looks around. “First time I’ve been in one of these rooms.” She looks at him. “Dr. Whale never brought his conquest here.” She growled. “You asked.”   
Sitting down on the soft bed he closes his eyes. The room is moving on him again. A tilt a whirl ride which he wants’ to get off. The soft fur rubbing up against him.  
“I’m fine, dizzy.” Red whimpered. “It should pass.” Opening his eyes he has the wolf practically in his lap again. “Red?” he looks into the dark eyes. Wondering why him. Shaking his head and regretting it. The soft noise and shuffling of her trying to get into his lap. Lifting his arms up because of the huge animal trying to get in his lap.   
He never had pets as a child. He had tried but his father would have none of it. Once he tried to keep a mouse. The housekeeper killed it. Brought home an injured bird. Little brother had sticky and strong fingers. No more bird. There was a deer on their property. He had watched them. Even sat still enough for them to walk around him. Some let him touch them. The short soft pelt. Deer stew.  
Turning back to the wolf.  
“I’m tired.” He began to lay back down. Reaching for a blanket for only the wolf to hop up and be his blanket. “Red, thank you for saving me and also not eating me.” The wolf moves it head so she can look at him. “Thank you for caring over this monster.” The wolf scoots up more so her face is beside his. So they can look at one another. “See you in the morning Red.” He puts his hand in her fur. Leaning over to give her big snout a quick peck.

//Sudden Change//

The wolf was there as well as herself. She had control. The urge to hunt and kill went away as soon as she found him. Smelling him. Smiling at seeing him. He became light in her dark mind. She broke through to be beside the wolf. Taking content in giving him warmth and security.   
Smiling more now as she wakes up just as naked as him in his bed. Feeling their human skin touch. They are not monsters. They are people with extreme circumstances. Cursed by an evil queen bent on revenge. Looking up to the man who tamed her wolf. Her hand reaching up to move the hair from his face.  
“Victor? Victor?”  
“Hhhmmmm.” She smiles as he moves his head from side to side. The little boy wanting more sleep. It is early. Always after a wolf night the left over adrenaline and strength. This time the added lust of mate involved. Damn she needs.  
Her hips move on their own violation. Making contact and friction between the both of them. Lifting up a little to balance her above him. Being courageous she moves down and licks his chest. Moving over his heart to up his neck. Her pelvis moving to awaken a member more than just the morning one.   
This had never happened before. The heat her body wanted and craved. The need of sex and be filled. Positioning herself so when he did reach full mast he would slide right in. Her hands holding his shoulders. The other touching his face. Lowering her face so her lips touched his lax ones. Wanting him to respond and hoping want her as much as she needs him. Growling at the man below her.  
“Victor, I need you.” She crashes her mouth over his. Little by little the mouth responds. Eyes look at her. Taking her in.  
“Red?” she applies more pressure to men’s other brain. He groans. “Red.” He moves to meet then tries to make as much room as he can between them. The gentlemen that Victor Frankenstein is would not do this. His mind is for science. Body a tool to do. He groans as she forces her weight on that sensitive region. “Red what?”  
“I need you.”  
“Are you in heat?” he had read his books on animals and their cycles. Hell he knew all about the human concept of medicine from then and some from now.   
“I don’t know. But I want you.” Crashing her lips upon him. He grunts wanting answers. Wanting to…  
His mind blanks out as she descends upon his dick. She releases his mouth.  
“Oh god,” he fist the blanket he is on.  
“Not god.” He looks at her. She is looking at him. Then she moves. Both moaning.  
“Red, you don’t,” want me. Her hand goes through his hair an gets a good grip. He looks at her as she tugs.  
“Victor, be quiet. I want you. I need you.” She moves again. Sliding up and down on him.  
“Red I…”  
“Please Victor. Victor, touch me please.” He looks at her. Her eyes burn into him. Unsure if he should be the gentleman. But it is so hard with the fox, wolf of a woman on top of him. Riding him. Her hands touching him. Not shunning. He moves his hands up along her arms. Wanting to start safe. But that is quickly derailed as she grabs his hand and makes him grab her breast. She moans as he massages them. Her motions get more frantic.  
“Red if you don’t stop, I’ll…”  
“Please, Victor.” She doesn’t stop. There is nothing between them. It is all skin to skin. He knows what can happen. Knowing all woman know too. Especially her. Biting his lip he tries to hold on for a bit longer. It had been so long. So warm.  
“RED!” he screams out as he goes. Red continuing on him then he feels it. Moving his hand down he flexes his fingers around her clit. Skilled doctor hands. She moves faster. He maintains his finger playing. Then he feels it. She clamps down hard around him. “Ah,” escapes him as he can feel her vibrate. She throws her head back.  
“Victor, ah, love.” She bends over atop him stopping her ride. But her body is still shaking with the after effects.  
“Was it good for you?” he smiles. She growls nipping at his chest.   
“More than good. Thank you.”  
“Thank you.” Red moves up to cover his lips with hers.  
“RED!” another voice screams down the hallway.  
“Shit, Granny.” Red begins to pull up the quilt.  
“Hate to break it to you but we smell of it and dog.” She glares at him. Then she smiles as he is smiling at their situation.  
“What a pair we make.”   
The door opens. Granny is there with her shotgun. She looks ready to aim but then stops to judge the situation. The urge to lift it as she sees them.  
“Glad you are feeling better doctor.”  
“Thank you, um, Granny for your hospitality.”  
“Uh huh.” She turns to her granddaughter. “Red, I am glad the wolf didn’t make a mess. Would of hated to get rid of those lace drapes. I’ll get breakfast on.” She closes the door.  
“Drapes?” he looks at Red.  
“Yeah your blood.”  
“I am happy too then.”  
“I hope more than happy.”  
“Oh I am. Is she going to shoot me if I come down with you?”  
“No, she may glare at you. But you controlled my monster. So no.”  
“You Red are no monster.”  
“Neither are you.” He huffs at her. She looks at him sternly. “Victor,” he looks up at her. The light hitting her just right. “You are a good man. And am proud to call you mine.”  
“Yours?”  
“Haven’t you gotten it yet.” She stares at him. She watches as his face changes. Then he really looks at her.  
“Wolf’s mate for life.”  
“Yup.”  
“So I’m your mate?”  
“Damn right you are.” He smiles. He hands go up reaching for her. She lets him. She bends down to kiss him again. His hands actually mapping her back. Her hands traveling over the terrain that she has mapped so many times already.  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
The floorboards shake.  
“What is that?”  
“Granny with a broom handle. Breakfast is ready.”  
“I don’t have any cloths.”  
“Um,” she gets off him. Already both of them are hating the departure but know better than to face Granny’s wrath. Going to the dresser she opens a drawer. He looks at her as he pulls out some of his cloths.  
“You went to my house?”  
“Yes,” she mumbles. Holding the cloths close to her. He looks at her. She must have gone while he was out. How did she find his house? No one ever came to his house. He doubted anybody even knew where he lived. Or that he even had a house. Looking at her she moves toward him. Moving back she picks up the simple sundress Granny had placed in the room. Feeling as if she had crossed a line. Turning she puts on the dress. They had seen and felt more than enough to not be shy but she had gone to his house uninvited.  
Sensing the barrier go up he decided to put some up of his own. Getting dressed felt like he was pulling skin that was way to tight on his body. Doctoring himself he knew he is still under the weather. Won’t be up to par for a couple more days. This morning exercise may have been a little too much, but worth it.  
“I didn’t know you played the piano.” The silence grows heavier with her remark.  
“No one knows I play the piano.” She fixes her dress as he slips into some slacks.  
“So you do play?” Turning to him.  
“Yes,” it was something his mother taught him. Looking at the shirt she had brought him. It wasn’t a work shirt. It wasn’t a polo shirt. It was one of his rare actual t-shirts. A t-shirt that has a wolf on it. But not just any wolf, Amaterasu. He chuckled as he tried to put it on. But his arms shake.  
Red had looked over him after she put on her underwear. She had gone to his house to pick up some clothes. Trying to look for something laid back. Something for him to relax in. he had a great assortment of jogging cloths, who knew. But she wanted to see his ass in jeans. The man did not own one pair. So she grabbed a pair of khaki pants and searched out a shirt. Too many dress shirts. Then she saw what she had been looking for. In the back were polo shirts but behold behind it were a few t-shirts. The one she gave Victor to wear now and some others with a futuristic soldier on it and another with a rough looking cowboy. The wolf particularly caught her attention. Creatures alike. Looking at him she saw the struggle.  
“Let me help you.” She grabbed his arms and helped him slide the shirt on. Her hands reaching out to smooth it. “I like this shirt.”  
“One of my few t-shirts.”  
“I noticed.  
“You also noticed my piano.”  
“Yeah, it is a real beauty.”  
“I’ll have to play for you some time. For helping me.”  
“You don’t have too,” the piano seemed a touchy subject so she would let it lie for now. He nods.  
“Thank you.” For the cloths, not talking about the piano, for helping him, for last night. For this morning. For everything.  
Smiling she comes over to offer assistant. He gladly accepts. She maneuvers his arm over her shoulders.  
“Sorry about this. Normally the,” man would be helping the woman. “I am greatly appreciative.”  
“I’ll always have your back.” They share another smile. The in joke they already had more than that.

//Sudden Change//

Granny smiles as they make their way downstairs. Her eyes though go to the doctor. He has gone pale again. His breathing a little labored. Her Red so close to him. His head resting on hers.  
“I’m sorry,” he says into her hair.  
“Easy Victor.” Red tightened her grip on him. Granny comes around.  
“You look worse.” Granny finally speaks to him. She pulls the chair out for him.  
“I may have gotten the flu on top of everything else.” The doctor voices.  
“Well let’s remedy that. I made us some nice beef and barley soup.” Victor smiles at her. It may have been breakfast time but he needed a hearty home cooked meal.  
“My favorite.”  
“I know,” she winks at him. Victor smiles bashfully back at the matriarch.   
The morning went on with them eating. Granny kept an eye on the poor man. He still looked down but better than he was. Smiling at her Ruby. Ruby who was beaming at him. Her eyes watching him. Then the poor man himself looking down and all self conscious. He knew they smelled of sex. Knew he needed a shower. Knew the two women saw more of him then any other person in this land. Closing his eyes as he takes another spoonful. The lady is an amazing cook.  
The doorbell rang. Everyone froze.  
“Wonder who that could be?” Red and Victor shared a look as Granny went to get it. “Stay here.” She told them. Her voice protective.  
She moves to the other room to get the door. Victor takes another spoonful while looking at Red. She sees it.  
“People came to visit and see how you were doing.” The spoon froze mid lift. People had come to see if he himself personally is well. Or were they just concerned with the only man who had actual medical knowledge in this realm. No magic. Just science and man made devices and skills.  
Feet echoed through the halls with whoever was following Granny into the dinning room. The two look at the new attendees. Emma looks the man over. Observing he looks still pale. The eyes slightly still glassy.   
“You seem to be doing well?” Snow asks as she comes in with a bowl of fruit. Victor tries to smile. She rests the fruit on the table nervously.   
“I have felt better.” Snow reaches out to touch his forehead. Red growls. Everyone freezes.   
“Ruby you feeling alright?” Emma walks into the room further. Accompanying her mom to see the man who is the only doctor in town. Victor flinches away from Snow. Snow watches as he moves away from her. Sharing a look between the two. Something had defiantly happened. Red had her hands fisted on the table. Victor goes to reach for her hand.   
Growling she pushes Victor away from her and the table. Standing between Whale and Snow. Snow steps back. Emma comes forward to protect.   
“Red it’s us.” Snow tried.  
“Told you we should have come later.” Emma had told Snow this. Especially with what she had seen pass between the two. Knowing that Red liked the doctor. Even the doctor likening her. There was something there. Also with so close to a full moon and how women are. That’s why she talked David into not coming. Knew about the one nighters. And for his Snow wanting to make sure that he is okay. Red growled.  
“Victor,” Granny spoke. Red turned. She had pushed him to keep him away from her. He is hers. And now. Moving quickly she kneels beside him. Pushing the chair with him away from Snow. The chair slamming into the wall. Victor not able to catch himself as he hit the wall knocking over a vase. The glass crashing around him. He had tried to get up and sliced his hand.  
“Red!”  
“Victor,” Red speaks quietly. Victor looks at her breathing hard.   
Emma is the first to move. Kneeling down beside him. Grabbing his hand to apply pressure.  
“How bad is it?” Emma asks the doctor.  
“There’s still glass in it.” She loosens her grip on it. “Help me up please.” Shocked at the gentlemen before her. Reaching down she helps him to one of the chairs. Sitting he exposes the wound so he can see. Taking a breath to calm his nerves. Surgery on himself. Nothing too new.   
“Oh my,” Snow speaks. “You have another piece in your shoulder. Victor tries to see it.   
“Damn,” he is gonna need help with that. “Granny do you have a first aid kit?”  
“Don’t know how much use it’s gonna be.” He nods. Red moves to him.  
“Victor, I am so sorry. I… I don’t know what to say. Oh god.” She reaches for his hand. He pulls it back from her. She begins to stand back. “I’m sorry.”  
“No Red don’t go.” She looks at him. He tries to put on a smile. “I need you to go to the hospital and get me a suture kit. There are some in my office. The shelf next to my desk.” He coughs. “Also get a z-pack from my desk drawer. That will hopefully kick this flu in the bud.”   
“Victor, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. Let’s make this right.” Red nods. Before going she moves to him. Grabbing his head and kissing him hard on the lips.  
“I’ll be right back.”  
Emma and Snow watch the show.  
“So you and Red?” Victor looks to the ever blunt Emma.  
“Yes sheriff. Now can you help me to my room.”  
“Wouldn’t it be better to do this here or a hospital?”  
“No hospital needed for this.” Getting up slowly. “Can one of you pull the fragment from my shoulder?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, but not now.” He sways. Granny and Snow step forward.  
“James?” Whale looks to her.  
“It’s Victor. My name is Victor.”  
“Victor,” she calls him. “I am sorry too.”  
“You were concerned.”  
“Of course.”  
“Why?”  
“Because this town needs you. You are the only doctor we have. You are our towns healer.” Victor wants to laugh. Understanding his usefulness. But then the boldness to call him a healer. He scoffs at this but smiles.   
“Healer?”  
“Just no more reanimating bodies.” Victor looks to Emma at her words. He shakes his head.  
“My dear Emma. The book and movies are all wrong. I wanted to..” he shakes his head. “Never mind.” He takes steps to go to his room. “Thank you for coming.” Granny keeps a firm grip on him. Snow still there. “Your majesty I think you should leave before your prince charming punches me again.” Her eyebrows raise. He nods. Yes your husband fought for your virtue.  
“We’ll leave after we get you to your room.”  
“Ok,” he huffs. Feeling his body growing weary. Closing his eyes to shut the world out. Moving with them they sit him on the bed. Snow’s hand firmly on his shoulder.  
“The bleeding stopped.”  
“That’s good.” He looks to the royals. “Is there something else you needed?” Snow looks to Emma. Emma shrugs.   
“What do you know about birthing kids?” he looks at her. Curious. Then he looks to Granny who must have been a midwife once upon a time.  
“I know the process.”  
“Have you ever done it?” Closing his eyes he nods.  
“Who?” Emma wants proof.  
“A servant girl who worked in our household. And a couple here.”  
“Cinderella?” Frankenstein looks over his memories. Nodding.  
“I assisted. Why the sudden interest in my medical background?” and especially birthing.   
“Well, um, um,”  
“Snow?” Granny voiced.  
“Yes.”  
“Congratulations.” Everyone cheered around the room. Victor stays still as the women hug.  
“Is it true?” Red says from the veranda. Snow looks to her best friend.  
“Yes,” Red moves toward her.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s okay. But why isn’t doc performing the delivery?”  
“Because he may have been good in our realm but here we need to do modern ways.” Victor lowered his head. Second best. Red looks to Victor who had lowered his head. His fingers trying to pull the glass out. Quickly moving in she kneels in front of him.  
“Tell me what to do.”  
“When did you get a PHD?” she smiles at him. Can hear the hurt in his voice. She wants to growl and did unconsciously. “Red?”  
“I’m sorry. No you’re the doctor I’m the werewolf.” He smiles.  
“Well Ms. Wolf let’s get this glass out of me please so I can sleep.”  
“Ok.”  
“Everyone out.” Granny pushed the royals out of the room. Giving her Red and Victor space.

//Sudden Change//

Downstairs in the hallway leading to the door, Emma turns to Granny.  
“What is going on?” Granny stayed up on the steps to give herself some height and a barrier between the two groups.  
“That poor man has been working hard. He has no one here and all you want him for is his talents.”  
“Granny,” Snow tries to be sincere.  
“Really Snow. Can’t you see it? That man is hurting more than anybody in this town. From a different world. We all know one another. We can go out and talk to people who walked beside us. He is from another book all together. He has no one here. And then when people found out who he is.”  
“He became a pariah,” Emma filled in. Granny nodded at the smart woman.  
“Is there anything we can do?” Snow asked.  
“Be his friend. That’s what he needs.”  
“And Red?” Emma still hunting for the truth.  
“That is of their own dealings.” Emma nodded getting the picture from Granny.  
“Come on Snow.” Snow stops as Emma tries to pull her long.  
“Granny, tell… Victor that I hope he feels better. Also I would like to have a, a double date with them and us.”  
“I’ll pass it along.” Emma looks to her mom. Ever the diplomat. Smiling Snow passes her daughter. Emma nods again to Granny before they depart.  
Heading back upstairs she opens the door to see Red cleaning the shoulder wound. Victor is breathing in and out calmly while he sutures his own hand. Moving in she takes the suture from him and finishes it up.  
“Thank you.” Granny smiles at the misinterpreted man.   
“You’ll do better when this is on someone else.” He nods. “Also the Charming’s have invited Red and you over for a double date.” Victor looks at her. She nods to him this time. Who would have thought?  
“All done.” Red spoke cutting the sutures thread.  
“Good cover it with the xeroform and apply a tegaderm.”  
“Ok?” he rummages through the bag of goodies she brought. Pulling out a silver packet that read xeroform. Then another that said tegaderm. The tegadrem works like a band-aid but it clear and all sticky. Handing them over he pulls out a few pill bottles. Antibiotic, anti-inflammatory and pain meds.  
“Who prescribed these?”  
“Oh, I asked one of the nurses to help me. She got these for me.”  
“Which nurse?”  
“Muffett.”  
“Little miss???”  
“Yes,”  
“Carol, I mean Lilly.”  
“Yes.”  
“Nice girl.”  
“Did you ever?”  
“Whale did.”  
“Oh,” Red felt a pang run through her heart. He looks at her.  
“Red you are the first for Victor.” This helped her heart a little bit.  
“You need to rest.”  
“Okay,” he let himself be positioned back on the bed. “Hhmmm, good memories.” Red smiles lifting the quilt up over him. Luckily they didn’t ruin the t-shirt.  
“Get some sleep.”  
“Thy drugs are quick.” He says before closing his eyes. Red brushes his hair from his face. Her Romeo.  
“You are not dying on me.” She kisses his brow. “Sleep tight.”

//Sudden Change//

A Couple more days passed. Red remained by Victor. Helping in good and very good ways. Now they are outside after so long inside. Red viewing Victor in a totally different light of day. She carded her hands through his hair. Both taking their time as they walk down Main Street.   
People would stop and stare at them. The newest couple to hit the block. Especially the two monsters. Ignoring some and some who came right up and approaching them. Gepetto came over and gave Red a hug. Then he gave a stern look to Victor. Victor smiles and nodded. Parting with a shaking of hands. Archie even smiles and welcomes both of them. Which was more surprising was when they passed Gold.  
Rumple had watched them as they walked down Main Street. A flame of jealousy arose in him. Not over the slash of him and Victor. Not even to the crazy beast to beast coupling. He was jealous because they had found their mate. While his princess lay in the hospital not knowing him. He stayed away from her. He had ears on the inside keeping him posted. Mostly,  
“Hello Victor.” The two stop in front of the men. Red moves to stand partially in front of Victor. Rumple smiles at this. Victor can only nod his head. “I am happy for you.”  
“You are?” Red is stunned to hear.  
“Yes it is nice for Victor to have some color in his life. I am glad you are feeling better.”  
“Thank you.” Victor says holding out his hand. Rumple looks at it. Shaking was for deals. This was courtesy. Rumple takes it. “Silver lining. Belle is doing better. She read the books you sent. She asked about you.”  
“She did.” His face changes to hope.  
“She asked me to bring her in a set of teacups.” Rumple gripped the hand tighter.  
“Teacups.”  
“Do you have any more of that set.” Victor wasn’t blind. He had seen the beast and had seen him shine so bright. Cleaning the teacup off the floor.  
“I do.”  
“I suggest you stop by and give it to her. And might recommend some fairytales.”   
“I will.” Rumple released his hand. “Good day you two.” He walks away from him.  
“What is that about?” Victor leans into her.  
“Hope, silver lining.”   
She cards her arm through his now.  
“I like that.”  
“I love you.” Red turns to him. “I do.” He kisses her. She kisses back. Not a bad outcome from a curse that captured them. Drew them far from home. She melds into his side. Not bad at all.

//Sudden Change//

“I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other.”   
― Mary Shelley, Frankenstein


End file.
